


Quality time

by Cala555



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Hugs :), Rape/Non-con Elements, Skullfucking, Torture, Watersports, woundfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cala555/pseuds/Cala555
Summary: In this AU Spinel is Steven's innocent little sister





	1. Chapter 1

Spinel: "I'm not sure Steven, what if it hurts me" The hesitating gem said while looking at the unpowered blender

Steven: "It wont, besides, i'm here to heal you if anything goes wrong...don't you want to make me happy" The human said that with clear disappointment in his tone, he knew the exact words that would make Spinel follow his every command

Spinel: "No! I want you to be happy, see my hand is in, and nothing is happe-" Steven grabbed her arm holding it still inside the mechanism while he turned it on with his other hand

Spinel: "TURN IT OUT! IT HURTS! PLEASE STEVEN!" But the boy didn't turn it out, until the only thing that was left of her hand was a bloody mess of broken bones and barely holding muscle.

Steven: "You didn't trust me, so there is no healing for you till morning" He said looking at the crying gem, she was on her knees, clutching her bloody numb as close to her gems as she could to ease the pain

Spinel: "HEAL ME PLEASE STEVEN IT HURTS SO MUCH!!" She was begging to the boy for mercy and he took the opportunity to humiliate her even further

Steven: "You are such a baby, fine I will heal you but first..." He got the jar from the blender which contained the heart shaped gem's hand, with a big smile he handed the jar to her

"... you gotta drink it, if you don't, you are going to have to wait till tomorrow" 

Spinel hesitated at first, but the pain and the bleeding were just too much to bare, she took the jug and tried to down it in one go, bad idea, she had to fight the urge to throw up, with a hand covering his mouth, she was getting really dizzy, she finally drank the rest of the mush leaving some pieces of bone behind, this time there was no helping it and she threw up all over herself, she tried to cover her mouth with her hand but the crimson puke just kept flowing, she looked at Steven awaiting her reward, she felt like she would pass out any time soon.

Steven: "You left some, you heard what I said" Spinel was horrified but she made it this far after all, with her puke covered and blood soaked hand she managed to scoop the broken pieces of bone and swallow them... but things couldn't be that easy, not for her, she started to choke with one of those pieces, she desperately gasped for air but it just wasn't coming.

Spinel: "Steven... he-help..." Her voice was fading and her vision was turning to black, the last thing she saw was Steven looking down at her without moving nor changing his satisfied expression

When she finally woke up she was completely healed and wrapped in blankets on Steven's bed, her clothes were also changed and her body was cleaned, she could see the moonlight sneaking inside the room through the balcony, lighting the face of the person who caused her all that pain, the face of Steven, the face of her big brother, peacefully sleeping besides her, she grabbed his hand and smiled

"Why couldn't he be always this peaceful?" But she didn't care, all that she wanted was to be loved by her brother and on that night, on that moment she felt safe and with tears in her eyes she finally drifted into her dreams


	2. "Lets just... cuddle"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to "Quality Time"

Spinel woke up again, this time the sun was shining right into her eyes, she turned to the other side in order to escape the light only to find an empty space were Steven should have been, then she remembered, she was in Steven’s bed, was everything that happens a dream or…. Her hand started to ich, an after effect of healing, it really happened but where is he now?

The girl went down the stairs and called her brother while yawning “Steven, where are you?” What she saw woke her up immediately and filled her with joy, Steven had prepared a huge breakfast, complete with donuts, pancakes and hot chocolate “It was about time you woke up”

Spinel didn't miss a beat and rushed into eating everything hse could get her hands on, _ this is unusual, _ she thought “How is your hand doing?” this words made her little heart overflow with happiness, he really cared for her, he made all of this for her, she almost started to cry from the possibility that she was right, “It’s fine, it just itches a little”   
  
The siblings finished their breakfast and since it was Saturday they had nothing else to do for the rest of the day “What do you want to do?” siad Spinel, getting bored as Steven finished washing the dishes “Whatever you want to do” the little gem was ecstatic, he was being so sweet today “Can we just cuddle for a bit?”

Steven was willing to do anything that her sister wanted, he felt guilty about yesterday and was trying to make it up to her but after some minutes of Spinel gently hugging Steven she fell asleep and Steven couldn't help himself anymore, she looked so cute…

Spinel was resting on his chest, her breath so faint it could fade away at any moment while her mouth was ever so slightly open, Steven slipped the hand that was petting his head through her back and inside her pajama pants, rubbing her buttcheecks and then exploring even further, his middle finger running up and down, giving her lips all the attention he deemed necessary as she was getting wetter and wetter.   
  
It didn't take long before her breath started to get faster and she began to shake as little moans escaped her mouth, Steven took this sings as a queue to go faster, Spinel clenched his shirt while she cummed all over his hand, she raised her eyes to meet Steven’s while she panted “Ahh~ That…. felt good”.

The little girl suddenly stood up, a look of distress on her face “Is something wrong?” The boy rushed to grab her hand so she couldn't escape “I need to go to the bathroom!” Steven was really horny after that little petting session and even if he wouldn't admit it, he had something for piss.   
  
The grip on her hand tightened much to the gems surprise “Could you do it here?” Spinel was completely mortified, the embarrassment of wetting herself in front of Steven was too much to bare, even if it was just a thought, before she could mouth any kind of word her brother spoke again “It would make me really happy” He knew which buttons to push

Spinel stopped struggling and a deep blush took over her entire face “You can follow me to the bathroom, I will do it in the shower…” She guided him to the place and stood still inside the shower, her eyes glued to the floor, to the walls, anywhere that wasn't Steven’s face. Her heart was going top speed, she was panting, it was coming

“Hmmm~” A muffled moan could be heard from within her throat, she was wetting her pajama pants while Steven was looking and masturbating at the sight, the girl slides down against the wall and sitted down on her own puddle, all this emotions were to much for her little body, she wasn't going to admit it any time soon but…. she liked that, she really enjoyed being watched by her brother while doing  _ that _ “Spinel! I'm going to…”

Those words made her gaze shoot up to her brother as his stream joined her sisters, first it was her face where she tried to get some of it inside her mouth,  _ she need it _ , then it was all over her chest, her pajama shirt gluing to her skin because of the sudden liquid and exposing her curves, Spinel didn't even realized that she was touching herself, roughly.

It lasted a few seconds but that is all she needed to finnish, adding more fluids to the growing puddle beneath her, swallowing what she managed to catch in her mouth, Steven wasn't quite finished yet, he approached her sister and aimed his member at her mouth, he didn't even need to say anything as Spinel rushed to clean it with her tongue, it burned her nostrils and the walls of her mouth but she liked that, anything for him,  **absolutely anything** , it didn't take log for Steven to fill her throat with his seed “We should get clean, you stink” He managed to say between pants.   
  
After the shower they realized that they had no dry clothes inside their bathroom, they were naked and Spinel was still a little bit embarrassed, to break that awkward silence Steven started to make out with his sister, he just couldn't get enough of her and seeing her nked like that was to much of a temptation.   
  
He guided her from the bathroom to the kitchen without breaking the kiss, he sit her on the counter “There is something else that I liked to try” The human sais while picking up a nearby knife, to say that Spinel wasn't afraid would be lying, she hated pain, she didn't want to feel it “Please Steven…. Don't do it….Please” Tears started to fall from her cheeks, her eyes were shut closed as she didnt want to see what was approaching, she even spread her legs, maybe that hole would be more tempting.

Steven leaned close to her ear and whispered “I'm sorry” The knife already had cut a new whole to the north east of her belly button, she quickly rushed a hand to her mouth, trying to drown the cries of pain, her tears started to flow even more.

Steven didn't waste any time and stuck it in, going slow at first, then faster and rougher, it was warm and tight inside, he could feel how his member pushed aside her guts, with each thrust a muffled cry could be hear from the little girl, she was growing pale, about to pass out.

The boy rushed to kiss her sister, forcing her to stay awake, healing her just enough so she wouldn't lose consciousness, she just wanted this to end, to go back a few hours when they were just hugging each other.

Without her mouth to stop her screams they were able to escape into the kiss that was keeping her alive, this turned Steven even more, he just went faster…. but suddenly he stopped, the wound on her belly healed,  _ was this it? did he have enough? _

Steven grabbed her once more and putted her down on her knees,  _ Does he want a blowjob? I can do that _ , Spinel was relieved, she was willing to do everything it took to end this horrific game but her brother had other plans in mind, instead of accepting the gentle kiss that she was placing on his cock he aimde a little bit higher, and he thrusted…. into her eye.

This would have killed anyone but Steven had one of her fingers inside his mouth, that way she wasn't going to die any time soon, she tried to pull her arm but it was to no use, her body was beginning to numb, she couldn't do anything but scream and beg him to stop  **“STEVEN STOP PLEASE! PLEASE I BEG YOU STEVEN! THIS HURTS, THIS IS TOO MUCH”** He didn't care, he didn't want to care, he could only feel as her eye socket hugged his cock, shortly after starting to use this new hole he came inside of it, he healed her wound and retreated.

She fell to the ground, still whaling in pain and horror, she only wanted to die, to forget that, she didn't want to believe that that happened, she wanted to get away from Steven, then she passed out, all this emotions were to much for her so she just shut down.

  
She suddenly woke up, she was on Steven’s bed,  _ Was all of that just a dream? _ Her itching eye and belly proved her wrong but she choose to believe her own lie, she hugged Steven and slept once again

**Author's Note:**

> Want to tell me how fucked up I am? Want to know when I upload more of this? Maybe praise me for my work.....you weird fuck. Here, have my Discord Cala555#2122


End file.
